Save Yourselves
by writers-dream93
Summary: Amy and Trish began to receive death threats, their friends made sure they were protected. But when their friends were getting hurt as well, what will Amy and Trish do? Story also features Allen Jones AJ Styles, Jason Reso, the Hardys and many more


**Save Yourselves**

**Summary: When Amy and Trish began to receive death threats, their friends made sure they were protected. But when their friends were getting hurt as well, what will Amy and Trish do?**

**Characters: Amy/?, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Dawn Psaltis/Jason Reso, Lisa/Chris Irvine, Allen Jones, Matt Hardy, Stacy Keibler/Tyson Tomko, OC's and many more…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that you recognize**

**Author's notes: Enjoy the story and please leave a review!**** Dawn & Jason and Lisa & Chris are already together at the beginning of the story.**** And they all live near each other. **

**Chapter One: Joke?**

_May 15_

Tyson Tomko raised an eyebrow before he exchanged worried looks with Allen Jones, Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas. They were all currently gathered in the home of one Dawn Marie Psaltis. "What did you just say?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Dawn rolled her eyes at the bald man. "I said that we're organizing a party for Lisa and Chris when they get back from their honeymoon."

Matt shook his head. "Don't get me wrong. I ain't got anything against throwing a party for them but… I smell disaster written all over it."

"Disaster?" The brunette repeated incredulously. "And just how can you say that?"

"Maybe it's because you're organizing it?" Amy raised her hands in defense when she glared. "You know damn well what we meant. Your ideas can get… Too crazy."

"You guys are such party poopers." Jeff Hardy, Matt's rainbow haired brother, shook his head at his friends. "Come on, guys. This will be fun!"

"Fun on what level?" Amy flopped herself on the couch next to Jason Reso. "I'm sorry if I'm not enthusiastic about the idea. Just promise me that there will be no crazy plans and I might change my mind about this all."

Dawn smirked. "I promise to _try_ and do that."

"And why do I not like the sound of that…" Allen mumbled.

Trish Stratigias rolled her hazel eyes at her friends as she leaned against Jeff. "Guys, it would be fun. The point of this is to surprised Lisa and Chris when they come back from the Bahamas."

"Uh huh." Allen nodded slowly. "So… What do we do now? We can plan that party thing next time since those two won't be back 'til next week."

Stacy Keibler-Tomko sent Dawn a questioning look. "Do you have anything planned?"

She gently bit her lower lip in thought. "None actually but…"

"Miracles do happen." Tyson looked amused at what she said. "Is this one of the _rare_ times that you don't have any trick up your sleeve?"

The brunette snorted. "As I was saying before Bald-y here decided to interrupt me…" She batted her eyelashes innocently when he glared at her. "I was thinking of going shopping."

Tyson, Amy, Jason, Matt, Jeff and Allen didn't like the idea at all. "There are a lot of other things we can do, you know." Jason pointed out. "You girls just went shopping the day before yesterday."

"But we weren't able to go to that many shops." Stacy protested playfully.

"Woman, are you listening to yourself?" Jeff reaching for the remote control to turn on the television. "You nearly went to every store in sight."

Trish, Dawn and Stacy exchanged a look at that before their eyes fell on the redheaded woman. "Well, we have a reason to go shopping." The Canadian of the three smirked. "Amy wasn't able to go shopping that day."

"And thanks to Al and Jay for that." Amy sent the two a smile before she continued. "They were able to help me get away from ya'll 'til you were done."

Matt made a face. "So that's what you were all doing… That's unfair! Jeff, Tyson and I had to carry all those shopping bags. Do you girls ever get tired of buying stuff?"

"You should know the answer to that." Stacy giggled. "So, that's settled then. We're going shopping tomorrow and _everyone_ has to be there."

"Um… How about asking me first before ya'll plan anything?" The redhead glanced between the three. "Actually, I just wanted to stay here and watch TV."

Jason gestured to himself and the rest of the guys. "That idea sounds good to us as well…"

"It's either you agree to go shopping right now or I'll take the liberty of planning unexpected surprises for the party. If I were you, choose the first one." Dawn warned them. "You know how I can get."

Just as those words left the brunette's mouth, the guys quickly agreed, living Amy outnumbered. Their shoulders just lifted in a slight shrug when she glared. They all knew how Dawn Marie can get and that's something they didn't want to deal with that day nor at the party.

**xoxoxo**

After three hours, much to Amy and the guys' dismay, of shopping, the group found themselves dispersed into different places. Dawn, Trish and Amy headed back home and Jeff, Matt, Allen and Jason stayed in the mall while Stacy and Tyson went to pick up their daughter, Sarah Therese, from Tyson's parents.

Amy swung her front door open, expecting to see Mackenzie running towards her but there was no sign of her cute puppy. "Mackenzie? Where are you?"

She was answered by a series of loud barks. An eyebrow rose before she looked for Mackenzie, finding the puppy in the backyard. "What's wrong?" She asked as she picked Mackenzie up in her arms.

That's when she saw it.

There was a red rose on the grass together with a photo. Slowly, she picked the photo and her eyes widened as she looked at it. It was a picture of her together with her friends in one of the stores they went to earlier. A frown crossed her features but before she could do anything else, her telephone began ringing. With the photo in her grasp and Mackenzie in her arms, she went back inside the house.

"Shit, Ames." Trish's voice spoke once she lifted the receiver to her ear. "Someone psycho left a red rose and a picture of us in the mall in my front porch."

Amy bit her lower lip. "I've got one too. I saw it in my backyard… Did you catch who left it?"

The blonde woman shook her head. "Nope. If I went home sooner, I would've seen who did it."

They fell silent for a moment before Trish asked the question that has been running in both their minds when they got their little 'gift'. "Do you think we're being stalked?"

"I don't want to think of it that way." She sighed. "Maybe someone's playing a prank on us or whatever. The last thing I want right now is a stalker, for heaven's sake."

Trish nodded, trying to convince herself that it was just a joke. "I hope so… Should we tell the others about this?"

"And worry them?" Hazel eyes rolled. "I don't think so. Let's just forget about this."

"Yeah…" She agreed but for some reason, she had a feeling that it won't be over that quickly.

**xoxoxo**

_They got our little gift… I'm sure of it. Get ready to be surprised, ladies…_

**xoxoxo**

Please review! – Isabella


End file.
